The Youngest Salvatore
by Katerinapinard
Summary: Starts after Miss Mystic Falls pageant in season one. Damon contacts his sister to help Stefan go back on his bunny diet. Francesca Salvatore has lived in Italy for the past decade or so and loves to tease her brothers. She has Damon's sarcasm and she's frenemies with Elena. Follow the Salvatores adventures in Mystic Falls:)
1. Back from Italy!

**Okay... so i wanted to try and write a story with an OC. So i invented a new character, Stefan and Damon's sister.**

* * *

Elena POV

Damon locked Stefan up because of his blood lust. He looked so depressed in there. I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"There's no guaranty this is gonna work." Damon stated. He hated my plan. He'd rather have Stefan running around and killing people than keeping him locked up.

"It has too. We'll find a way. We don't have Lexi to help us bring him back." I spat. He had killed Lexi the only person that could help him. I could see a bit of regret in Damon's eyes. He seemed lost in thoughts. After a few seconds, he sighed.

"There's someone else. Someone else that can help him."

"Who?" I asked full of hope. I didn't like to see Stefan like this.

"Our sister."

Stefan and Damon had a sister? They never talked about her. Last night, Damon called her and told me that she would arrive today. I wonder what she's like. Who she looks like more, Stefan, or Damon. Damon said her name was Francesca, that she was turned at sixteen and that for the last twenty years she lived in Italy. That's all I know. Damon and I were sitting on the couch waiting for the youngest Salvatore to arrive. The black haired vampire was pouring two glasses of blood. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. Damon didn't seem in a rush to open the door, so I did it. There was a beautiful girl with black hair and emerald eyes. She looked like both her brothers. She was speaking on a phone in a foreign language, probably Italian. When she noticed me, she dropped her phone in her purse and smashed me on a wall. I could see hate in her eyes.

"Katherine. I see you don't take my advice seriously considering the last time we met." The girl spat with a thick Italian accent. Damon walked towards us with the two glasses and shook his head.

"Sorry princess, but that isn't Katherine. Why don't you hug your favorite brother instead?" He said and Francesca smirked.

"Don't get too cocky, Damon." She said as she let go of me and flashed to her brother and hugged him. She pulled away from him a grabbed a glass of blood. Francesca looked at me curiously.

"Sorry 'bout that. Let's restart, shall we?" She said as she walked towards me. I could hear her high heels click on the floor. She held out her hand and said, "Hi, I'm Francesca Salvatore."

I shook her hand and said, "Elena Gilbert. I'm Stefan's girlfriend."

"I see his taste hasn't changed. No offence." She said as she took a strand of her hair and started to twirl it. She downed her glass and put it on the table next to Damon's bar. "So, where is the patient?"

"Downstairs. Locked up." Damon said as he headed towards the basement. Francesca and I followed him. She observed her surroundings and smirked.

"This place hasn't changes since the 50s…"

"Do you think you can help Stefan?" I asked her.

"Yes. As much as Stefan can be fun with blood lust, it isn't a good idea considering there's still that pesky little founder's council."

"And a vampire hunter." Damon added.

"Another good reason."

I looked at Stefan through the metal bars.

"It's so hard to see him like this." I said sadly.

"You think this is hard? Image him in the 20s. Now that was entertaining."

* * *

Francesca POV

I smirked. I could see that Elena wasn't at all the same person as Katherine. Katherine was a heartless bitch who only cared about herself and Elena, actually cared for my brother. We arrived in front of Stefan's new... residence. He was having some flashbacks. Probably our last moments as humans. I unlocked the door and went inside.

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty."

"Go away." Stefan growled.

"Ouch. Who peed in your cornflakes?"

"I'm serious, Francesca. Go away."

"What, no hug? At least Day was happy to see me."

"Well, that cause you're my favorite sister." Damon said.

"I'm your only sister." I replied as I rolled my eyes. Stefan continued to ignore me. It looked like he was sleeping, or having another flashback. "Well, there goes the easy way." I stated as I pressed my fingers on his forehead. I gave him a dream of when we were human, before Katherine came to poison our lives.

* * *

Damon POV

"What's she doing?" Elena whispered to me.

"She's going in his head." I answered. Usually, it was really easy getting into his dreams because of his bunny diet. Now, considering, he was high on vervain, it was even easier.

"What did she mean earlier, about the last time she met Katherine?" Elena asked.

"Last time I met Katherine, was in 1912. She didn't expect meeting me on the Titanic. Let's just say that there was never an iceberg."

"Wait a minute, you knew she was alive and didn't tell me?" I said, clearly offended. I waisted a century of my life to get the tomb open.

"I did, but you were too stubborn." She said and got up. She got out of the room and turned to us.

"Is there anywhere here, where we could grab a bite? I haven't eaten since the airport." She said in a bored tone. Elena backed away and I tsked.

"Sorry, sis. It's human food or a blood bag around here."

"Fine. Where?"

"There's the grill." Elena said.

"Good. I'm driving. Let's go. Later Day!" Francesca said before Elena and her left.

* * *

Francesca POV

We went outside to my new flashy red Lamborghini. It was my new baby. Elena was surprised with my ride. I know not really low profile for a small town, but who cares? Elena sat in the passenger seat and gave me directions. The grill was actually a nice place. Elena and I went to the bar.

"Hey Matt, this is Francesca Salvatore, Stefan and Damon's sister. Francesca, this is Matt." Elena said to the bartender, a really cute, blond guy with blue eyes who smiled.

"Hey" Matt said.

"Hey" I greeted. We started to talk about random stuff.

"So, why don't you go to school with Stefan?"

"I go to a boarding school in Italy." I lied. I actually hate school.

"Wow, Italy compared to here… Wow. Why don't Stefan and Damon live there too?"

"They prefer small towns. Besides, my school is only girls and… I don't see Steffy wearing a skirt." I said with a smirk. Matt and Elena burst out laughing. My phone started to ring. It was the lady Gaga song called 'Show me your teeth'.

**Show me your teeth…Show me your teeth…**

Elena thought it was funny for some reason. Okay fine, i admit it's pretty ironic.

"Ciao, è Francesca, cosa posso fare per te?" (Hello, it's Francesca. What can I do for you?)

_"English, please."_ Damon said.

"What do you want, Damon?"

"I kind of lost Stefan."

I took a few seconds to admire his stupidity. I'm glad that's over. I muttered a few words I probably shouldn't repeat.

"Do I even what to know what else you screwed up?"

"He left his daylight ring behind."

"I am truly embarrassed to call you my brother. You are a freaking idiot!" I yelled to him, earning glares from other clients and confused looks from Matt and Elena. I ended the call and turned to them.

"I'm sorry Matt, but Elena and I have to go. It's nice meeting you though."

"Yeah. I guess I'll see you around." He said before I dragged Elena to the car.

"What's up?" She asked. Oh, I forgot, she's not a vampire, so she didn't hear the conversation.

"Long story, buy the EBook." She glared at me, "Long story short, Damon lost Stefan, who forgot to bring his daylight ring."

"That's not good. How much time before sunrise?"

"Not a lot. Luckily, I know where he is."

* * *

**Okay, yeah. I'm really not sure about this story, so give me feedback!)**

**I probably won't update this for a while, because it's exam period! ARGH.**

**Reviews?**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Okay? **

**Okay.**

**-Katherine**


	2. SCHOOL?

Francesca POV

"Emily, Wait! Emily!" We heard Stefan yell. Elena turned to me.

"What happening?"

"He's hallucinating. Um, more like having flashbacks that feel real. He hasn't been drinking blood in a while." I explained.

"Stefan…"Elena said, getting Stefan's attention to us.

"I should have died that night." Stefan stated. "Just like I had chosen. I should have let Damon and Francesca die too."

"But you didn't and if you die now, it's not gonna change what happened." Elena said.

"Every single person that's been hurt, every single life that's been lost, it's because of me."

"It isn't Stefan." I said, "What Damon and I did, it's our fault, not yours. You may have made us finish our transitions, but we are the people who've taken those lives. Our actions are what set things in motion. But we have to live with that."

"I made a choice. Because of that choice a lot of people were hurt."

"You also made a choice to stop. To reject the person the blood turned you into. You made a choice to be good, Stefan. That's the person that jumped in the water to save the family whose car had driven off a bridge." Elena said.

"Don't make this-"

"That's the person that saved my life."

"You don't understand, Elena."

"Then tell me."

"It hurts. It hurts me knowing what I've done and that pain, that pain is with me all the time. And Every day, I think that if I just, if I just give myself over to the blood, I can make that pain stop. It would be that easy and every day I fight that. And I'm so terrified that one day I'm not going to fight that anymore."

Then, Elena says something about keep fighting and they ended up being in a steamy make out session.

"Argh. Get a room." I said as I rolled my eyes and headed to my car.

"You guys coming or you're gonna do the nasty things in the middle of nowhere?"

They burst out laughing and the next thing I know is that I'm being crushed by a pair of arms. Argh, Stefan.

"Thank you for not giving up on me." He whispered in my ear.

"Now, what kind of sister would that make me, Steffy? Don't answer that. I already know I'm the best."

"Don't get too cocky."

"It's too late for that. Now, let's go before you become a human torch. Oh and you guys? Please no PDA in my car."

* * *

When we arrived back at the boarding house, Elena left but Damon, Stefan and I stayed to grab a drink and sadly, not the bloody kind.

"So princess, when are you leaving?" Damon asked casually.

"You're kicking me out already? I feel the love." I said and rolled my eyes.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. How much time are you planning on staying?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll stay to watch you too. Keep you out of trouble. Et cetera."

"What about your stuff? Did you even bring anything?"

"I already sent my jet to pick them up."

"You have a jet?" Stefan asked and I smiled.

"One of the many perks of being a vampire."

I sighed and got up.

"I'm going to choose a room. Later!"

* * *

Stefan POV

She's probably going to kill me. No, wait. She's going to kill me. Francesca's sleeping. I think she's even snoring.

"Wake up." I whispered.

"No." she growled.

She really is gonna kill me. I grab a bucket of water and pour it on her.

"CHE CAZZO, Stefan? It's the middle of the night!" (What the fuck)

"It's seven o'clock."

"Same thing."

"Get up, we're going to school."

"WHAT? SCHOOL? ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME?"

"Nope. And don't give me that crap that you don't have your stuff, because they just arrived."

She muttered a bunch of words I shouldn't repeat.

"Watch your language, young lady."

"Whatever."

"Come on, get up."

"Why do I have to go to school?" She pouted.

"You're staying aren't you?"

"Yeah So?"

"Well, people will find it weird that you don't go to school."

"I'll just say I'm homeschooled or that I dropped out." She said before going back to bed. I grabbed her pillow. She glared at me.

"Good luck with that. Let's go, I already brought your boxes here."

"Fine, but Stefan? YOU OWE ME!" She said before getting out of bed. I left the room and went downstairs. Damon was already drinking. I shook my head and sat on the sofa.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing."

He rolled his eyes. Francesca came down wearing a green tank top, a pair of black skinny jeans, a leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders and black high heels. Her long black hair was in a braid. She wasn't wearing a lot of makeup, only eyeliner and mascara. Damon looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"That's what you're wearing? You're going to school, not a Goth fashion show. Go change."

"It's this or I'm not going." She said stubbornly.

"It fine." I said quickly.

"Oh, and Steffy? We're taking my car."

* * *

_**Hey guys sorry i didn't update,**_

_**I was in Toronto on vacation so yeahhh.**_

_**The guys that work at Abercrombie and Fitch are freaking HOOOOOT.**_

_**That was random, Okay.**_

_**Question: Bieber or 5SOS?**_

_**-Katherine**_


	3. Grimoires

Francesca POV

I loved annoying Stefan. While I was driving to school, I drove way over the speed limit and the look on his face was priceless. When I parked the car in the parking lot, everyone was staring at us.

"They're staring." I growled.

"They're curious." Stefan said. We went to get my papers at the front office and Stefan made sure we had most of our classes together. He really thought I was going to feed or even kill someone. I was planning to, but now I'm being watched 24/7. It's not like I'm a ripper, I'm just hungry. Elena joined us.

"Hey guys! I see Stefan convinced you to come to school." She told me with a grin.

"I guess you can say that. He's making sure I don't kill anyone. Like last time, in 1888, they called me Jack the Ripper. Insulting. Do I look like a Jack to you?" I said to Elena and Stefan who just stared at me. "What?"

"Never mind" Stefan muttered. I know he doesn't approve of my 'diet', but it's no big deal. Some older guy came to us.

"Hey, mister Saltzman" Elena greeted.

"Hey. We need to talk." He said looking at Stefan and Elena, then at me curiously.

"It's ok. She knows." Stefan said. I held out my hand.

"Francesca Salvatore" he shook my head.

"Alaric Saltzman, history teacher."

We followed him into his classroom. He explained to us that Isobel wanted to meet Elena. Isobel Flemings that sounded familiar for some reason. Stefan called Damon and I was on the phone with some friends in Italy warning them that I wouldn't be back for a while.

"Ciao" I said as I ended the last call. I looked at Alaric.

"Sorry Ric, but I'll be late for class."

Stefan glared at me.

"Don't kill anyone."

"Don't forget Steffy, you still owe me."

I walked in the cafeteria earning stares from a lot of people. I was looking for the Bennett witch. I found her talking to some blonde girl. They were sitting at a table talking about the Miss Mystic float. I sat next to them and they looked at me.

"Can we help you?" The blonde girl said in a bitchy tone.

"Hi, I'm Francesca Salvatore. My brother and Elena told me that you were Bonnie Bennett. I'm guessing you're related to Emily" I said to Bonnie.

"Yeah" She said suddenly interested.

"Well, before 'leaving' Mystic Falls, she gave me a book you might be interested in. um, I think it's some recipe book or something."

I watched Bonnie's eyes widen understanding the hidden meaning and the blonde stare at us confused.

"Okay yeah, whatever. Hi, I'm Caroline Forbes. Stefan and Damon didn't say they had a sister." she said.

"Well, they don't brag. Anyways, I gotta go to English but I'll see you two around. Oh, and Bonnie, if you want the book, you know where the boarding house is." And after saying that, I left. That blonde was getting on my nerves. After school, I drove Stefan and Elena to the grill and I sat at the bar. I observed Elena talk with Isobel. I remembered her from somewhere, but I couldn't place my finger on it. Matt brought me my food.

"Hey. I saw you at school today. So you're gonna be staying here for a while?"

"Looks like it." I said.

"You know everyone was talking about you."

"That's the problem in small towns. Everyone knows everything about everyone and when something new pops up, gossip is the only thing they do." He laughed and I added, "It's true!" He laughed even louder and everyone was staring at us.

"Hey, Matty can I get a glass of Pepsi?"

"Sure wait a second." He went to get it and I felt someone sit next to me.

"Isobel. It's been a while." I said with a smirk. She grinned at me and stole one of my fries. "What does Kat want now?"

"She wants you to leave town."

"Why?"

"Because you meddle. You're worst than Sunny Munroe."

"I don't meddle."

"Yes, you do. She wants you to leave."

"Tell her I don't care. Scratch that. I'll kill you then tell her."

"Don't kill the messenger." She said, got up and walked away.

"Isobel" I called, "I believe in killing the messenger you know why? Because it sends a message." I spat and she left. Matt was looking at me weirdly.

"What was that about?"

"Call of Duty. We play sometimes together." I lied and he laughed.

"Oh, that's cool."

"Yeah." I finished eating and drinking. I saw Elena crying.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine." She said wiping the tears off her face.

"We both know that's a lie. You want a ride home?"

"Yeah thanks."

We left and crossed paths with Bonnie Bennett. They just stared at each other. When we finally left, Elena invited me inside.

"Jenna? Jer?" She called.

"In here!" a woman's voice yelled. Inside the kitchen there was a teenager, a man and a woman who were talking. When Elena and I went in, they all looked at me.

"Hi, I'm Francesca Salvatore." I said, introducing myself. The woman smiled.

"I'm Jenna, and this is Jeremy. That's John." Jeremy nodded and left the room. I looked at John and smirked. We already met once, with Isobel.

"Well it's nice to meet you guys, but I have to go, my brothers will worry" I said with a smirk. They probably didn't even notice I was gone.

"I'll see you around, Francesca." Jenna said.

"Yeah. Bye guys."

* * *

A few hours later, I arrived at the boarding house and found Bonnie waiting for me.

"I'm guessing you want the book" She nodded and I motioned her to follow me upstairs. While we went upstairs I talked to her about Emily.

"Emily and I were best friends. She told me everything Katherine did. Before she died, she gave me a few of her grimoires. She told me to give them to her descendants."

"How did she die?"

"Katherine made sure the council knew that she was a witch. You know, she had to cut the loose ends of her master plan, whatever that was. They thought it was poetic to kill her where all the other witches were killed. She was burnt alive."

"Why did Katherine fake her death?"

"I think she was running from someone. I never found out whom, though."

Bonnie nodded and we entered my room. I went to a box titled books. There was a couple of Grimoires and from different bloodlines of powerful witches.

"Why do you have so many grimoires? You aren't a witch."

"No, I'm not. I've always admired witches. My… mother was a witch. But when I turned into a vampire, I lost my witch abilities." I said as looked through the names… Bennett, Bennett, Bennett… Ah, Bennett! There it is! I handed Bonnie the book.

"Oh… I guess I should go. Thank you." She said as she left the room.

"Bonnie? You should check out the page thirty. I hear a lot of people are looking for it."

She nodded and walked away. It was the page of the mystery device. I felt that something was up with Isobel looking for it so I did a bit of digging. I found out that Katherine wanted to kill all of the tomb vampires. Including Stefan, Damon and me. Luckily, Bonnie undid the spell for us.

* * *

**_I just came back from the dentist to fix a cavity, and now my face is frozen. Arghhhh._**

**_-Katherine_**


	4. Journée d'Antan

Francesca POV

Elena had called me earlier today and wanted me to drive her and Jeremy to school. I parked in front of her house, honked and yelled. He was dressed in a soldier uniform from 1864. That reminded me a lot of when Damon came back from war.

"GET IN LOSERS, WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!" That was a quote from one of my favorite movies. Mean girls. Jeremy ran outside and shouted "Shotgun!"

Elena had rolled her eyes and sat in the back. She had her hair curled and wore an old fashion dressed.

"No offence Elena, but you look like Katherine even more with that hair. I don't know what my brothers are going to say."

Elena just nodded and I put the radio on full blast. I drove normally for once; I didn't want to risk the humans having a heart attack. I parked in the parking lot and Jeremy and I ditched Elena. I followed Jeremy and we walked around making small talk. A guy with dark hair interrupted us.

"Hey gilbert, who's you're girl?" the guy asked.

"I'm not his girl. We're just friends. I'm Francesca Salvatore and you are?"

"Tyler Lockwood." Ah, a descendant of George Lockwood. Goody.

"Nice meeting you. Listen guys, I'll see you later. Jeremy if you need a ride back, I'll be at the grill."

"Ok, bye."

* * *

I went to the grill and sat at a booth. I compelled a waiter to bring me some beer. A girl with long dark curly hair came in and I yelled her name.

"ANNA!" She stared at me in shock them grinned. We hugged and sat at my table to catch up. Back in 1864, we were really good friends.

"So, I heard Jeremy Gilbert talk about a girl named Anna. I'm guessing that's you?"

"Yeah." She said as she blushed. A few moments later Jeremy joined us and kissed Anna.

"Awwww" I couldn't help myself to say that. They laughed and Jeremy ordered himself some food.

"Shut up" Jeremy said playfully. I smirked and stole one of his fries.

"I feel like a third wheel so I'm going to leave you too lovebirds. Don't have too much fun without me." I said as I went to play pool. Eventually Tyler came to join me.

"Wanna play?" I offered.

"Sure." We played for a while until the mayor that happens to be Tyler's father came to see us. Tyler looked extremely annoyed.

"What are you doing here? I told you to go home." The mayor said.

"Well, I decided not to." Tyler replied. My phone rang and the mayor glared at me. I started to talk in Italian to a friend whose been watching my house back in Europe.

"If I tell you to do something, you do it." His father said, grabbing his arm. Tyler pulled away.

"Get off me."

Caroline interrupted them, "Mayor, is there a problem?"

The mayor looked at Matt, Caroline and Tyler and said, "Please Tyler, we need you to go home now. Take your friends with you."

"Wait why, what's going on?" Matt asked.

"I can't explain, all of you need to get home now. Please."

"Yeah, okay." Tyler said.

"Here, take my car." Tyler took the keys his father handed him and looked at Matt, Caroline and me.

"You guys are coming?" Matt and Caroline nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I promised to give a ride to Elena and Jeremy. I'll see you guys later though."

They nodded and left. I went outside and headed to my car. Before I can reach it, an extremely high pitched sound made my head explode. It hurt terribly. I fell to my knees and pressed my palms to my temples. It was excruciating. I felt someone inject me with vervain and everything went black.

* * *

Elena POV

Stefan was on the floor. Alaric came and helped me bring Stefan in an alley.

"I don't know what happened, he just fell, dropped." I told him.

"Yeah, he's not the only one. Cops are grabbing everyone who's gone down, injecting them with vervain." Alaric said.

"What?... They're rounding up the vampires."

Alaric went back in the streets to see what was happening. He came back and informed us on the situation.

"I saw five vampires out there. They're taking them to your family's old building."

"It's the gilbert device. It has to be." Stefan stated.

"But how did he get it to work? Bonnie unspelled it." I said. We saw her do it.

"Maybe she didn't." Alaric said.

"Yes she did it, we saw her do it." I said glancing at Stefan.

"No, no. He's right. We asked Bonnie to deactivate a device to protect humans against vampires."

"So we can protect you."

"And Francesca and Damon. Vampires. Where are they?" Stefan asked, suddenly worried.

"I don't know, I haven't seen them since it started." Alaric said.

"Can you get my brother, take him home?" I asked Alaric. He nodded and I turned to Stefan, "Let's go."

I won't let Stefan loose his two siblings. Francesca was so nice and friendly. And Damon was… Damon.

* * *

Damon POV

I woke up and felt the heat in the room. There was fire. That was just… Great. I locked up in a room with the tomb vampires and the mayor. THE MAYOR. He isn't a vampire.

"Mayor… is that you?" I asked weakly because of the vervain.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm a vampire, what's your excuse? The vervain didn't affect you. You aren't a vampire. What the hell are you?" I said and saw his eyes widen and he backed up into a very vengeful tomb vampire. He ended up with his neck snapped. I turned to rest on my side and see someone who shouldn't be here, crying besides a very staked Anna. It was Francesca. Oh god. I crawled up to her and her face was full of tears. She looked terrified.

"Damon" She said looking at me with fear in her eyes.

"Shh… it's okay." I said as I hugged her and she cried in my shoulder.

"I-I don't want to die…" She whispered. I heard the door open and the flames grew bigger. They suddenly faded, giving us access to the door. Stefan flashed in, and dragged us outside. I never was happier to see my bunny-eating brother. As soon as we left, the flames came back, killing the rest of the tomb vampires. Francesca and I just stayed on the ground, looking at the sky.

"You okay?" I asked her. She slowly turned her head at me.

"My hair is burned and my friend just died. How do you think I feel?"

"Terrible. Anyone willing to pop open a vein for us?" I asked.

"Sorry, but this will have to do." Stefan said throwing blood bags at us.

* * *

Francesca POV

After feeding, I went to see Jeremy with Damon. He was in his room, seeming depressed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked us.

"Anna's dead." I said swallowing the tears that blurred my vision.

"I figured that once they took her away." Jeremy said sadly.

"I know you cared about her."

"Yeah, I did."

"I saw her get killed. I was watching and all I could think about was I wanted to help her, but I couldn't." Damon said and I looked at him. I didn't see her get killed. When I woke up that was the first thing I saw. The body of my friend.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked Damon.

"I took away your suffering once before. I can do it again. But it's your choice."

"Look, I know you think you took it away, but it's still there. Even if I can't remember why, I still feel empty, alone. Making me forget won't fix anything. It won't fix what really wrong."

I really had no clue what they were talking about now. They were talking about some girl named Vicky. And Damon actually apologized for what he did. That was… exceptional. Jeremy nodded and Damon left. I gave him a sympathetic smile, and turned to the door.

"Anna said that vampires don't have to feel pain. That they could turn it off. They shut out there humanity."

"It's true."

"Is it easier that way?"

"Is what easier?"

"Life."

"Life sucks either way Jeremy. At least if you're a vampire, you don't have to feel bad about it if you don't want to."

"Is that what you and Damon did?"

"He did it for a long time. But the problem is that eventually, the emotions slowly come back and so does the guilt. Good bye Jeremy."

I said and went back to my car. Having 'feelings' is ruining my reputation of being a heartless bitch. Argh. I started to drive home, but suddenly, someone appeared in front of my car. I pressed on the breaks, and stopped just in time to stare at someone who I thought was dead. **Anna.**

* * *

**T.T**

**_I'm very sorry that I killed Anna, so I decided to change something from the storyline (Obviously, with the ending of this chapter). _**


	5. Fran?

Francesca POV

_SHOW ME YOUR TEETH… SHOW ME YOUR TEETH… SHOW ME YOUR TEETH…_

WHO THE HELL WAS CALLING ME? I picked up my phone and growled.

"Who are you and why did you call me at this ungodly hour?"

"It's only 9 am." I heard Elena's voice say.

"It's midnight somewhere" I mumbled as I put my phone on speaker and dropped it on the night stand.

"Very funny. Listen, you need to be at my house in twenty minutes."

"Why? Is Stefan making you watch me?" I said suspiciously.

"No. We're going to Tyler's. His father died last night."

Pity, sadness, sympathy… Damn, those feelings. Those pesky emotions. I sighed.

"Fine. But we're using my car."

"Fair enough."

I hung up and got dressed. I was wearing a long sleeved batman shirt, a pair of high waisted black jean short with studs, long black fish net tights and combat boots. I let my hair down and put the same, small amount of dark makeup as usual. I put a pair of Ray bands on and went to my Lamborghini. I drove to Elena's and honked. Elena, Jeremy and Jenna came outside and Jenna sat in the passenger seat, while the two siblings sat in the back.

"Nice ride" Jenna said.

"Thanks." I started to drive to the Lockwood estate. Elena looked at my clothes and shook her head.

"Do you ever add color to your wardrobe?" She asked me. Jenna chuckled and Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Black's a color." I stated.

"You know what I mean" She said.

"The batman signs on my shirt are Black and Yellow. A few days ago I wore a green shirt." I said with a smirk. Elena laughed and I turned the radio on. I drove us to the Lookwood estate and parked the car.

"Looks like the whole town has turned out." Jenna said looking at the people around them.

"Yeah well, he is… he was the mayor." Elena said.

"Why don't they save it for the funeral?" Jeremy asked.

"It's what people do. The Lockwood's were here for us when we went through this. It'll be quick. Drop off the food, pay our respects and go." Jenna said.

"In and out? Sounds like a plan." Jeremy said as I smirked and we entered the house. I was already invited in by Tyler who on the phone, told me to meet him on his father's old office. I headed there and found him drinking alcohol on the couch.

"Hey Tyler" I said sitting next to him. He glanced at me and handed me the bottle. I shrugged and took a sip of it. "So how are you feeling?"

"Like my dad died, but he was a dick so I don't really care. I mean this house is full of people saying how a great man he was. But they didn't know him like I did. He was just a dick."

We talked and eventually Jeremy joined us. We continued drinking and a man entered the room. A really cute man.

"Hey, what going on in here?" He said. He was muscular and had brown hair. He was wearing a white shirt and had a kind of scary expression on his face.

"Nothing. Nothing" Tyler quickly said. Jeremy looked nervous. I think he didn't like being caught drinking. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"You got somewhere else to be?" The man asked Jeremy who pointed the door and left. The man looked at me and Tyler who were still sitting together.

"Is this your girlfriend?" he asked. Tyler looked at me and did a cocky smile.

"Yup" He said putting an arm around my shoulders. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Hey, I'm Mason Lockwood" He said and held out his hand for me to shake it.

"Francesca." I said as I shook his hand.

"Sorry, but I promised Jeremy a ride home. I'll see you later though. Bye! Oh, and it's nice to meet you Mason!" I said with a grin as I got up and left the room. I heard Tyler and Mason talk.

"Since when do you like Goth chicks?" Mason asked his nephew.

"Since I met her." Tyler said. I didn't understand why he lied to his uncle about us. I guess he has some explaining to do.

"Well, I gotta admit, she's hot."

I heard Tyler laugh and hear someone punch the other. I rolled my eyes and Jeremy came to see me.

"Hey Fran, are you ready to leave?" he asked me. I frowned.

"Fran?"

"Well, it's short for Francesca and…"

"Oh, it's okay, I've been called worse. So, you, Jenna and Elena are ready to go?"

"Well, Jenna's getting a ride with Alaric and Elena with Stefan."

"Ok, then. Where do you want to go?"

"How about the grill? I'm starving!"

"Let's go!" I hollered, earning dirty looks from other people as we walked to my car.

"Why does everyone hate my style?" I asked throwing my arms in the air. Jeremy laughed and I pouted. "It's not funny, Jerbear!"

"Relax, I think you look great."

"Thank you!" I said and started to drive to the grill. We sat in a booth, Bonnie came to sit with us and Matt came to take our orders.

"Hey Matt! What's up?" I asked him.

"Caroline's at the hospital." He said sadly.

"What? Oh my god what happened?"

"Car accident" he said simply. I gave him a sympathetic smile and turned to Jeremy and Bonnie.

"After eating wanna visit her?" I asked him and they nodded. We gave Matt our orders and talked.

"When did you and Anna meet?" Jeremy asked me. I knew he was still hurt with her death.

"In 1864, her and her mother moved to town and had opened an apothecary. The bakery was right in front of their shop. I've always had a sweet tooth. One day, I left the bakery and saw her picking flowers in front of her house. I joined her and we became friends." I said as I took a sip of my glass of water.

"Can you turn me?" He asked suddenly and I almost chocked.

"Jeremy. I know you're in pain but vampirism isn't going to help. Besides, if Anna didn't do it and she must have had a reason and I don't want her to hunt me down from the other side."

_Like she already is,_ I thought.

"The other side?"

"When a supernatural creature dies, they end up in a place called the other side" I explained and our food arrived. We ate and continued to talk and headed to the hospital. Caroline was watching Jersey Shore before she noticed us in the doorway.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Fine, I guess." She shrugged and Bonnie and Jeremy started talking to her. I sat on a chair outside and stared at the ceiling. I felt someone sit next to me. The person stared at me for a while. I turned to snap at them and saw Anna. I stared at her for a few seconds until someone waved their hand in front of my face.

"Fran? You okay?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah. So You guys ready?"

They nodded and I dropped them off at Jeremy's house. I went at Tyler's house. We seriously needed to talk. I knocked and his mother opened the door.

"Hi, can I help you?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm Francesca Salvatore. I'm looking for Tyler, is he here?"

"Yes, he is. Come on in."

I entered and Tyler smiled at me. Mrs. Lockwood left giving us privacy.

"Hey Fran!"

"Why does everyone call me that?"

"I don't know. It's shorter."

"Okay. You and me need to talk. What was that with your uncle?"

"What? What's wrong with making my uncle believe I have a hot girlfriend? Please, until he leaves, could you fake being my girlfriend?"

"What do I get out of this?"

"The satisfaction of helping a friend?" he said shyly. I rolled my eyes.

"Not gonna happen. Invent something, that we broke up or something."

"Fine. I'm sorry for involving you in this." he said.

"Apology accepted. Gotta go. I'll see you soon."

* * *

_**Okay, I'm planning on making Francesca have a relationship with either Klaus or Elijah.**_

_**You get to decide who!**_

_**Comment who you want to be with her!**_

_**Klaus?**_

_**or **_

_**Elijah?**_

_**VOTE**_

_**Katherine.**_


	6. I have Friends I'M SERIOUS!

Francesca POV

I was having an amazing dream about Channing Tatum when someone climbed on the bed. I pretended that I was still sleeping. I quickly flashed on top of them, holding their neck with my hand. It was Katherine.

"What are you doing here, Katherine?" I asked with a growl. Katherine smirked and laughed. She flipped us and was now on top of me.

"You don't have your witches now, do you? Don't forget, I'm older which means stronger."

"What do you want?" I asked and she tightened her grip on my neck.

"I need you to leave town for today."

"Why?" I struggled to say.

"None of your concern. Just leave. You can only come back after midnight."

"Or what? I'm not your little bitch!"

"No, but if you want Little Gilbert or one of your little friends to suddenly go missing and never to be found, you'll do what I say."

Ugh, I hate that bitch. One day I'm going to kill her. Doesn't she have anything better to do than bother me?

"FINE."

She lets go of me and I resisted the urge the slap her. I rolled my eyes and put on a green tee, jean short shorts and a pair of converse and went to my car. I just sat in the driver's seat thinking of where I could go. New York? Florida? Ohhhh, How about Chicago? Chicago it is! I drove there in a record time. I stopped at a bar called Gloria's and went in for a drink. I sat at the barstool. The bartender was an old friend from the twenties. And when I say old, I mean old for a witch.

"Francesca, it's been a while" She said bringing me tequila shots. I smirked and drank one of my glasses.

"How long has It been? ten, twenty years?"

"Fourteen, almost fifteen, but who's counting?" She said taking my right hand and closed her eyes. "Something's bothering you child. Tell me."

"Recently, One of my friends died and i've been seeing her ghost everywhere."

"I'm guessing she was a vampire?" She noticed. I nodded and drank another one of my shots. Gloria frowned as if lost in thoughts.

"I think I know what's going on, doll. She must of had a witch put a protection spell on herself."

"Then how can I see her? Isn't she supposed to be alive/dead now?"

"Did you remove the stake?"

I closed my eyes for a few seconds, then sighed.

"Damon took care of burying her. And being the idiot he is, he probably left it in her. Why am I the only one able to see her?"

"I guess you were thinking about her and She was trying to contact you. You see doll, it's a push/pull process."

"So, you're saying that if I unstake her, she'll come back to life?"

"Exactly."

"Okay, I have to go, but I'll be here Saturday, I need you to help me ."

"Good. I'll see you then, child." She said with a smile.

"Bye Gloria" I said before I left. I went to do some shopping and drove back home. Damon was still drinking bourbon and Stefan was brooding. Again. I debated my options. A) Going in my room and watch TV, or B) Ask them about their day. Argh… Upstairs it is! I walk up the stairs and was stopped by voices.

"There you are, Francesca! Where have you been?" Stefan said. So much for plan A…

"In Chicago…" I muttered.

"What? Why?" Damon asked.

"Um, visited a friend?" I said. They stared at me like if I was crazy. "What?"

"You know what? I will ignore that. Caroline's a vampire." Stefan stated.

"Well good for her!" I said before going to my room and unpack my shopping bags. Stefan walks in my room and sat on my bed.

"You got a friend, uh."

"YUP"

"Who is it? Who do we have to beat up and threaten not to hurt you?"

Stupid overprotectives brothers. In the 1860s, very time I would talk to a guy, they would beat him up and give him 'the talk'. _"You hurt our sister, we will kill you... yadayadayada"_

"Why do you and Damon always jump to that conclusion? FWI, It's a girl, and she's a witch. And an old one at that. Why does it surprise you that much that I have friends?"

"We were just curious. Okay? Gosh."

"Yeah. OK, what's up? You want to talk about something it's obvious."

"Stay away from Tyler and his uncle okay?"

"Why?" I asked suspiciously. I mean, who are they to judge who I hang out with or not? Oh right, My brothers. But still, annoying much?

"Damon and I think they're not human. Personally, I think he's a werewolf or a ninja turtle. But Damon doesn't believe in them."

"Seriously? Damon's a vampire. If vampires exist, other creatures must exist too."

"So, you agree? They're ninja turtles. I knew it."

I facepalmed and rolled my eyes.

"I meant werewolves."

"Right. Werewolves. That's what I meant." Stefan stuttered.

* * *

**Sup fellow readers! **

**Vote who you want Francesca to be with:**

**Klaus : 2**

**Elijah : 0**

**-K**


	7. I hate school

I woke up and headed downstairs to see what was going on. There were voices. I'm guessing Elena's, Stefan's, Damon's and Alaric's. I went to the living room and poured myself a glass of scotch. They all stare at me.

"What?" I asked them.

"It's seven AM. And you're awake. And drinking." Damon said.

"Look who's talking. Besides, I couldn't sleep with all the noise you're making." I stated.

"Puh-lease. You're able to sleep through an earthquake." Damon smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"So, a road trip to duke, uh?" I asked them casually as I take a sip of my drink.

"That's the plan" Elena said.

"Cool. I'm coming."

"No, you're not. Don't you have anything better to do?" Damon asked visibly annoyed.

"Nope, I'd rather spend time with my big brother." I said. My brothers rolled their eyes.

"Don't you have school, then?" Damon said with a smirk.

"Oh, Damon you're such a party pooper. You know I hate school. I'm barely even there…"

"Francesca you're going to school. Now."

"Fine." I pouted. I flashed in my room and put a pair of skinny jeans and a gray cropped top. I went downstairs to say bye to the gang and took my car. I drove to school and sighed. I checked my schedule and tried not to swear. I had Gym first period. Argh! Anyway, I changed into my gym clothes and went to the gymnasium. Coach Stevens looked at us all then started to explain what we would be doing today. We were going to do volley-ball! I loved that sport. Coach separated us into teams and the game started. I did a few smashes and points. At the end of class, the teacher said that there was place on the volley-ball team, if I wanted to join. I said that I'd think about it. But seriously, I hate school, so why would I want to spend more time in this hell?

It's lunch time. I'm headed to Bonnie's table but Tyler waved over at me. I sigh and go see him. Tyler's nice, it's just… he can sometimes be a dick.

"Hey Tyler!" I said.

"Hey Fran! Later there's gonna be a party at the old Lockwood property. It's like a pool party and I'll bring the booze."

"I'll be there!" I said before going to see Bonnie. "Hey Bon!"

"Hey Fran!"

"Why does everyone call me that? Did I miss the memo or something?"

Bonnie burst out laughing.

"So, what's up?" She asked my while she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Coach Stevens wants me to join the volleyball team."

"Since when do you do volleyball?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm good at volleyball! Really! A few years back, I was even on the Italian Olympic team."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Then why don't you join the team?"

"I don't know. You all know that I hate school. I'm actually forced to be here." I said as I ate a sushi roll. She smiled. "So, have you been doing spells lately?"

"I did a daylight ring for Caroline."

"How is Caroline dealing with everything?" I asked. I knew Caroline was a neurotic control freak on crack, so with the emotions being heightened, it would be hard for her.

"She's okay I guess. But yesterday, she killed a man. Where were you yesterday? Everyone was looking for you, you know helping with Caroline…"

"Yeah, um, Katherine kind have forced me to get out of town for the day. Don't look at me like that! She said that I had to leave town until midnight or else she would kill all of my friends here."

She nodded and finished her sandwich.

"So, are you gonna be on the team? I know that the practices are the same days as the cheerleading ones. So we can hang out together after."

"You know what? I just might join the team!" I said as I got up. "I gotta go talk to the coach. I'll see you later. Ciao!"

"Bye!"

* * *

"Wake up. We're going to a barbecue" Damon said, opening the shades.

"No" I growled. I covered my head with my pillow.

"I'll buy you a puppy."

"Nice try, Day. Stefan would eat it."

"I'll give you twenty bucks."

"Fine." I got up and put on denim shorts and a cropped top that said, 'Forget princesses, I want to be a vampire'. Damon and I went to Elena's house. Mason, Jenna and Alaric where drinking shots.

"Hey" Damon said making them turn towards us.

"Damon. Hey Fran." Jenna greeted.

"We're just doing shots. Let me get you a shot… buddy" Alaric added.

"No here. Use mine." Jenna downed her glass and slammed it in Damon's hands. Alaric followed Jenna out of the room.

"So, how are things with Tyler?" Mason asked me. Damon gave me a weird look.

"He didn't tell you? He cheated on me with Amy Bradley. We're over."

"Oh. His loss."

I laughed and he turned to Damon.

"We haven't met. Mason Lockwood."

"Oh, Sure, hey. Damon Salvatore." They shook hands.

"I know I heard great things about you."

I almost chocked on my drink. Damon glared at me and I gave him an innocent smile.

"Really? That's weird. Because I'm a dick."

I poured myself a shot and Damon frowned at me. He grabbed my glass.

"You're underage."

"Stop hounding me. You're giving me a headache."

I could see an Idea appear in Damon's head. Oh Oh.

* * *

"PUPPY! PUPPY WITH A TUTU!" Caroline yells. Yes, we're playing Pictionary… Damon's brilliant idea.

"No, no, no." My brother says.

"Hound. Hound dog!" Jenna suggests.

"Dances with wolves" Mason answers.

"Mason wins… Again."

"How is that a wolf?" Jenna comments.

"So… What are we eating? Hot dogs?" I ask and Damon smirks.

"Hot dogs and hamburgers" Alaric said.

Damon and I left right after Mason did. My brother stabbed Mason with a silver knife.

"Now you made an enemy." Mason said before walking away.

"THANK YOU DAMON! NOW WE HAVE ANOTHER ENEMY. WHY IN GOD'S NAME DID YOU STAB HIM? A WEREWOLF BITE KILLS A VAMPIRE! YOU FREAKING IDIOT!" I yelled hitting him on the back of the head. My cellphone rang and I answered it. I started to talk in Italian and Damon didn't understand a word I said. But he knew I was pissed.

"I have to go back to Italy for a few days. Problem with my house."

"When will you be back?"

"Probably before the Masquerade ball."

"Okay." He gave me an awkward hug.

"I'll see you then, brother. Tell Stefan I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye."

"Of course. Good Bye Francesca."

* * *

**Okay let me explain something: I'm gonna skip a few episodes, cuz I found the next few episodes boring. **

**Do you want Klaus or Elijah to be with Francesca?**

**Klaus:4**

**Elijah:2**

**VOTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	8. let me sleep, and not get kidnapped

Francesca POV

I was wearing a beautiful emerald Emilio Pucci Lace One-Shoulder Dress, black pumps, a green mask with black lace and my necklace that never leaves my neck. It was a simple silver chain with an emerald charm that Stefan and Damon gave me when we were still human.

The masquerade ball was at Tyler's house and the entrance was packed. I had just arrived from the airport and the taxi drove me here. I entered the house and everyone was staring at me. It reminded me of that song… what was it… scream and shout? It's something like '_walk up to the club... all eyes on us...'_ I don't know but it's a good song. I heard someone squeal and saw Caroline ran to me, giving me a hug. We weren't that close, but I get it, I'm a very likable person.

"You look amazing, Francesca" she said.

"Thank you, Caroline. Have you seen my brothers?"

"Um, outside I think."

"Ok, thank you. I'll see you around."

I went outside and spotted Stefan and Elena talking. Oh, wait, that's Katherine. Joy! Anyway, I walk to them and hug my brother from behind. He turned to see who was hugging him and smiled.

"Francesca! Where have you been?"

"I thought Damon told you. I went to visit a friend in Italy."

"Right sorry."

"Speaking of Damon, have you seen him?"

"Um, I think he's inside."

"Okay. Bye Stefan. Bye bitch." I said to Katherine before walking away. I grabbed a strawberry from one of the trays and went back inside. Instead of finding Damon I found Bonnie and Jeremy. We talked and then they left for some reason so I walked back outside. I went near the trees appreciating the quietness. Suddenly, I was pulled back behind bushes. I was ready to rip hearts out, but then realized it was Elena.

"Hello to you too!" I said sarcastically.

"Sorry. I'm so glad your back! You look beautiful! Where did you get that dress?" Elena said as she hugged me.

"I missed you too. I got the dress in Italy. So, what did I miss? Stefan and Katherine were dancing together. I'm guessing something's up."

"Yeah, we're trying to kill… AHHHH!" Elena screamed as she placed her hand on her back, blood coming out of her wound. I held her so she wouldn't fall on the floor. I gently place her on the grass. She was trying not to yell as the pain came. Jeremy and Bonnie appeared behind me.

"Oh my god Elena! What's happening? What's going on?" Elena's little brother yelled.

"It's Katherine. She's linked to Katherine, get them to stop! Now!"

Jeremy ran inside, while Bonnie and I helped Elena get through the pain. Her arm started to bleed and she screamed. A big scratch appeared on the palm of her hand.

"It hurts" She sobbed. Bonnie chanted and took some of the pain away. Jeremy came back saying that Katherine had a witch on her side. Bonnie ran inside looking for the witch responsible for the link. After about thirty minutes, Stefan and Elena went to talk in private. I couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversations. What? That's what annoying little sisters do. When Elena left to go to her car, I followed her ready to give her the 'You-broke-my-brother's-heart-I-will kill-you' speech.

"Elena." I said. She turned to look at me. She looked a little scared. Good.

"Hey, Francesca."

"Why are you playing with his feelings?" I asked before the world went black. Even in the darkness I heard Elena's scream.

* * *

Elena POV

Francesca was still passed out on the couch. She was worrying me. It's been a few hours since we've been kidnapped and she was still unconscious on the sofa. Rose and Trevor left to do something, I didn't know what. Suddenly, I saw Francesca's fingers twitch. She opened her eyes and gasped.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Some abandoned house. They injected you with a lot of vervain."

"Why are we here?"

"I don't know. Let's find out." I said as I helped her get up.

* * *

Francesca POV

Today was not my day. I woke up after suffering from a massive vervain injection. Not fun. Then the first person I see is Elena. Not that I hate her, I'm just annoyed with her at the moment. She broke Steffy's heart.

She helped me get up and we went to the room at our right. The guy, Trevor, and the girl, Rose I think, were putting away boxes and hiding the sunlight. They probably didn't have daylight rings. HAHA SUCKERS.

"Why are we here?" Elena asked. Really? That's the first thing you ask? I would of asked 'Do you have a blood bag?' or even 'Do you have Nutella?'. Rose's voice snapped me back to reality.

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm going to answer them." She said in an English accent.

"Why won't you?" Elena said throwing her arms in the air.

"That's another one."

"You got us, okay? It's not like we can go anywhere. The least you can do is telling us what you want with us."

"I personally want nothing. I'm just a delivery service." Rose said sarcastically. Wait a minute… DELIVERY? This is getting even creepier…

"Delivery to who? Elijah?" Elena asked. Who the hell is Elijah? The creep who got us delivered?

"HA, ha. Two points to the eavesdropper. "

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?"

"He's one of the Vampires. The originals."

"The who now? Are they some vampire motorcycle gang or something?" I finally said. Rose rolled her eyes at my comment.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you your vampire history?"

"Well… we Salvatore's aren't the best teachers. Our motto is 'Kill now, ask questions later' or Stefan's is 'I eat bunnies for a living'." I mentioned picking up a book that was on the table. The call of the wild. That's Damon's favorite's book. Elena continued to interrogate Rose about the originals.

"But why us?" Elena asked.

"You're a Petrova doppelganger. You're the key to breaking the curse."

"Yes, and I'm the tooth fairy." I said rolling my eyes.

"Curse? The sun and the moon curse?" Elena asked, ignoring me.

"You do know you're history."

They continued talking about the curse. I continued walking and realized something.

"IT'S SATURDAY!" I yelled making them jump.

"So?" Elena said.

"SO?! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE SLEEPING IN TILL TWO!" I shouted. Are they freaking kidding me?

They all rolled their eyes and Elena went back to her interrogation. After a few minutes I asked Rose a question that had been annoying me since I woke up.

"So Pixie, I get why Elena's here, but the real question is, Why am I here?"

* * *

**THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO VOTE:**

**KLAUS: 5**

**OR**

**ELIJAH: 3 **

**WHO DO YOU WANT FRANCESCA TO BE WITH?**


	9. Do not snap my neck Payback's a bìtch

Francesca POV

"So Rosie, I get why Elena's here, but the real question is, why am I here?" I asked as I walked slowly towards the window. I pressed my fingers to the glass and admired the view. I didn't notice Rose giving me an explanation.

"I'm sorry. You were saying?"

"I heard from a reliable source that you are a weakness to the Originals. You're someone they trust."

"That's weird because I have never met them in my entire life." I stated.

"Like I said, I'm just the delivery service."

Creepy much? I mean I didn't know any originals, let alone, knew of them. Elena started to ask questions again.

"Captivity's made her pushy, eh? What do you want to know Doppelicious?" The guy, Trevor I think, said with a British accent. They started to talk and I was starting to get hungry.

"Did you guys know that when a vampire gets vervained, they get extra hungry. Do you have like a blood bag or better a lot of blood bags?" I asked. They didn't answer. "Okay, I guess Elena will be ready to pop open a vein for…"

"In the basement" Rose said.

"THANK YOU!" I said and went downstairs. They had all kinds of blood bags, O negative, B positive… I drank a couple of bags on the spot and brought some upstairs. I found a straw in the kitchen and poked one of the bags I had and went back to the main room sipping on my blood. Elena was standing in front of some guy, I couldn't see his face. But he had a hot back. I took another sip of my drink which made a slurping sound. They all turned to me and I noticed the guy was even better looking than I had thought.

"Francesca…" he said as if he already knew me. Creepy…er. Oh, wait, ANOTHER BRITISH DUDE!

"Um, yeah? You seem familiar… Do I know you? " I asked. I could see Elena shaking and then, Trevor and the new guy started talking and the next thing I know, the hot British dude chops Trevor's head off. Elena and Rose gasped and I just stared blankly at them.

"Come." The guy, who I'm guessing is the badass Original Elijah, said to Elena and I. Elena, had the amazing idea to tell him where the moonstone was. Scratch that, she was compelled to. We heard a weird noise upstairs and Elijah grabbed Elena's arm and I subtly walked away. Next thing I know, Elijah flashed in front of me and grabbed my arm gently and flashed us near the staircase. We heard voices and I'm ready to bet a thousand bucks that those voices belonged to my brothers. Elijah got stabbed in the hand with a wooden stake and Elena and I were pushed in another direction by my idiotic brothers.

"Excuse me, to whom it may concern, you're making a grave mistake if you think you can beat me. But you can't. You hear that? I repeat, you cannot beat me. So, I want the girls. On the count of three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?" Elijah said as he took a coat hanger and pulled off the hangers to form a stake. I observed the scene until I fell into the darkness.

* * *

I woke up on my bed in the Salvatore boarding house. Damon was sitting next to me.

"WHO THE HELL SNAPPED MY NECK?" I yelled at him. He winced, which told me he was drunk.

"Rose, that vampire chick that kidnapped you two." He said and I took deep breaths. I hated it when people snapped my neck, ever since I woke up in a bar on fire, after having a broken neck.

"Where is she?" I asked slowly.

"Downstairs, but…" He said, and I flashed downstairs not wanting to hear the rest of his speech. I already had snuck up from behind Rose and snapped her neck.

"How do you like that, Bitch?" I yelled to her corpse on the floor. I knew she wasn't dead dead, but this would do the trick.

"You have anger issues, you know that right?" Damon asked me while handing me a glass of scotch.

"Yup. Let this be a warning to all people who wish to snap my neck." I said dramatically and went downstairs to grab a blood bag and went to bed, for a long, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**_Does anyone watch Smallville? _**

**_I think i want to write a fanfic about it... I'm not sure though..._**

**_I want cookies._**

**_-Katherine_**


	10. I slow danced with the bad guy

I woke up to people talking downstairs. Stefan and Damon were having friends over and didn't invite me? I'll just invite myself. I skipped downstairs in my pajamas which were a black T-shirt that said 'it's only funny until someone gets hurt, then it's hilarious', and a pair of black and white plaid shorts. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a mug and a blood bag from the fridge and went to the living room where everyone one was. By everyone, I mean, Elena, Damon, Stefan and… Rose. I'm still mad at her for snapping my neck.

"No. Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus." Rose said before noticing my arrival.

"I don't think Elijah would appreciate being called an 'Easter Bunny'." I stated as I sat down in front of Elena and poured the blood in the mug while smirking evilly at the doppelganger's disgusted face.

"Who cares? He's dead." Damon said as he tried to grab my mug, but I snatched it before he could.

"He's an original. They probably have all these neat tricks that make us normal vampires look… boring."

"Elijah's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal." Rose said ignoring me completely. I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my drink.

"Klaus is known to be the oldest." Stefan said, which I knew was completely false.

"Okay. So, you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?"

"Yes" Rose said, whilst Stefan was denying what was right in front of him, trying to not scare Elena.

"What they're saying is, I mean, if it's even true-" Damon tried to explain before Rose interrupted him.

"Which it is."

"And you're not just saying this so we don't kill you… Then we're looking at a solid maybe."

"Look, Elijah's dead, right? No one else even knows you exist." Stefan said, trying to reassure Elena.

"Not that you know of" Rose interrupted… again.

"Not helping." Damon muttered.

"Look, I've never meet anyone who's laid eyes on him."

"That's where you're wrong." I stated, finally getting their attention.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked as he poured himself a glass of Bourbon and sat next to me.

"Wait a minute…" I flashed upstairs and grabbed a picture from a photo album. "Okay, so you've listened to some crap that Stefan and Rose have fed you, now, _Elena_, this is the truth." I explained and everyone rolled their eyes at me. "Stefan, You remember the twenties, right?"

"Hardly. I blacked out for most of the decade. I was off the rails."

"Right. My point exactly. You don't remember. Tell me, do you remember this photograph?" I asked as I handed him a picture of me and a man slow dancing. We couldn't see the man's face, but it was obvious that the beautiful girl in the flapper dress was me. Stefan was in the background, watching us. It was an old picture, there were only three that existed. I had one, Gloria had one and Klaus had one. (Yeah, I know, pretty creepy.)

"Nope. Doesn't ring a bell who is he?"

"That, my fellow unintelligent frenemies, is Klaus." I gave them a few seconds before continuing, as they all looked at the picture, Stefan and I with shocked expressions. "Now, I know what you're gonna say, '_How come I don't remember him? Why the hell are you dancing with him? What's with the dress? Why the hell is your hair that short? Blah Blah Blah…'_"I said imitating Stefan and continued my speech, "It's because, as I explained earlier, Original vampires, just like Klaus, have more abilities than us normal vampires. For example, they can compel vampires."

"That's why I can't remember…" Stefan whispered.

"Which also means that Elijah is Alive."

* * *

Stefan and Damon forced me going to school, because I was the only one who knew what Klaus looks like, so they want me to 'protect' Elena. Argh. I was sitting under a tree asking myself what's stopping me from ripping my daylight ring off instead of going to class. I watched as Bonnie dropped her books on the ground and Jeremy running to help her… I know your wondering why I didn't unstake Anna, well this is the reason why… and because I'm angry at her. She made me believe that she was dead, so she'll be dead for another few weeks. REVENGE. Also, I think Bonnie should finally be happy. Yeah I'm really a nice person.

Some guy came up to them and started talking to them. From what I can hear from the conversation, he's new. I zoned out and stared at the school, hoping it could burst into flames from the intensity of my glare.

* * *

After class, I saw Jeremy put his books away in his locker and decided to give him advice for his date.

"Jeremy! So where ya goin'?"

"To the grill…"

"Cool! Can I come?"

"Well, eh… you see…"

"You have a date with Bonnie and can't hang out with me?"

"How do you kn… Stalker." He said as he realised that I was listening to their conversation.

"Yep, so go to your date, don't be late, don't make her pay the bill, that's the man's job."

"I thought you were into the woman rights, equality of the sexes and all that shit?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's true, I do believe the woman can do anything the man can, but it's a date! You have to be a gentleman, do you hear me! If you hurt Bonnie I'm going to cut your balls off and feed them to the sharks."

He paled and nodded before slowly walking away. I rolled my eyes. I was only being dramatic.

* * *

"EWW! Not on the damn Persian rug!" I yelled at Damon and Rose who where getting busy in the living room. Rose flashed away to cover up, while Damon just shrugged and pulled his pants back on. I WAS NOT LOOKING. Ew, you disgusting perverted minds.

"Damon! You know that rug was imported from Persia! Now we have to burn it. I'm disappointed. You own a bedroom use it." I scowled and walked upstairs, not even waiting to see his reaction.

I threw my school bag on the floor and blasted Avril Lavigne on my boom box, to annoy Damon.

"_WERE SINGING RADIOHEAD AT THE TOP OF OUR LUNGS WITH THE BOOM BOX BLARING AS WERE FALLING IN LOVE I DUNNO WHAT THE LYRICS NANANANA BUT HERES TO NEVER GROWING UP!"_

I could hear Damon yell at me, thanks to vampire super hearing, and my cell ringing. I turned down the music and heard Damon thank god, I picked up my phone and checked the called ID.

"SOOOOO… How was the date?"

"Horrible, she ditched me for the new guy."

"I say kill him, hide the body, problem solved."

"Really, Fran?"

"Okay fine. Kill him, rip the body apart, and pretend it was an animal attack. That always works. Hello? HELLLOO? He hung up on me! Why am I talking to myself? Okay."

"Francesca, tell me, what was your job today?" Stefan asked as he barged into my room.

"Is that a trick question or a rhetorical question?"

"You were supposed to protect Elena!"

"Was there an attack?"

"No but there could have been! Do you even care if Elena dies?"

"Stefan do you want an honest answer? No, I don't care if she dies because she's tearing you and Damon apart. You're wrapped around her little finger. If you don't give her what she wants she'll go to Damon. She's just like Katherine."

"Elena is not Kath-"

"You don't even see it do you? I'm not going to watch her destroy our family. Not again. That's why I don't care if she dies. Now I'm going to go get drunk at the grill and forget we ever had this conversation. Good day."

"Fran…"

"I said good day!"

* * *

_**Sorry for the late update!**_

_**School started and like argh...**_

_**My favorite teacher is my english teacher. He's sarcastic, and let me quote him:**_

_**"You hate my class? You hate school? You like the buffalo bills? I. Don't. Care. You can't talk in front of the class? I don't care." Ohwaohwaoh, I really don't care**_

_**or even:**_

_**"You're brother was in my class. Tell him he needs to shave." yes the teacher told me that.**_

_**HAHAHAHAHA**_

_**Hava a nice day yall**_

_**-Katherine**_


	11. a bloody popsicle

"Wake up." I heard a voice say. I must be dreaming, because no sane person would risk their life to wake me up. Next thing I knew, was that someone threw a bucket of freezing water at me. It was Damon and Stefan.

"Stefan. Damon. What the fuck? I was sleeping, not doing the 'ALS ice bucket challenge'!"

"Get dressed were going to see Katherine." Stefan said, completely ignoring my previous comment.

"And why should I come? I mean in case you forgot, I don't care about any doppelganger that exists. They're just hoes I can use for my garden. You should take my advice, dear brothers, stay away from Elena and Katherine."

"Whatever. We're leaving in ten minutes."

I growled and slipped on a pair of skinny jeans and Black Sabbath T-shirt. I swear I'm going to end up killing them.

* * *

Why the hell am I coming again?

To make sure my brothers don't make the same mistake as they did 150 years ago. That's the only reason I'm not leaving this one-Starbucks town.

Damon drove us to the tomb and I brought a couple of blood bags in my purse to drink in front of Katherine, because I'm so nice.

My brothers removed the tomb door and Katherine came limping into the light and stopped at the limit that kept her prisoner.

"Please, come on in. There's plenty of room for all of us. Except you, Francesca. Stay, far, far away from me."

"Awww, why I brought you a blood bag?" I said as I pulled it out of my purse and ripped it open, it's delicious smell floating in the air. Katherine's veins appeared below her eyes, showing her hunger. Damon and Stefan rolled their eyes at my antics, but this was so fun. "Well, what a shame. All this delicious blood going to waste… I suppose I'll just have to drink it myself." I shrugged and drank the blood with a smirk while staring at her.

"Were here for the moonstone." Stefan stated.

"Feel like tossing it over?" Damon asked.

"Tell you what. Get your witch to hocus-pocus me out of here, you'll have whatever you want."

"I thought you liked it in here? Nice and Safe, where Klaus can't get to you."

"I've had time to reconsider."

"Meaning you're hungry." I explained while dropping the blood bag on the floor.

"I'm starving, Francesca. And dirty. But above all, I'm bored. At least running from Klaus wasn't boring. So, here's the deal. You get me out of here, you get the moonstone, and I'll disappear from Mystic Falls forever. Let me know what you decide." She said before walking away in the darkness.

"I'll give you a blood bag if you rip your heart out!" I yelled trying to get her attention.

"Let's go see Elena." Stefan said.

"No way in hell."

* * *

Apparently there was a way in hell.

"You don't believe her, do you?" Elena asked.

"No, of course not, we just want the moon stone." Damon stated as he juggled with an orange.

"According to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break." Stefan explained.

"No spell, no doppelganger sacrifice. Ergo, you live."

"How do you destroy it?"

"By releasing it from the moonstone."

I had to hold back a laugh. Their theory was absolutely insane. I wouldn't work. Except they didn't know that, so I let them continue their babbling.

"How do you guys even know this is gonna work?"

Easy, it's not.

"Because we got a crafty witch on our side." Damon declared.

"You discussed it with Bonnie." Elena understood.

"She agreed to do anything she could to help us." Stefan explained.

"It's Katherine who has the moonstone. She's not gonna give it to you…"

"Were gonna get it from her."

"Well, what he means to say is that we would pry it from her cold dead hand if we have to."

"Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone, get out." Stefan said.

"Wow. It seems like you guys have it all figured out."

"Yup. We're awesome!" Damon whispered.

I am, you're not.

"Except for one thing."-Here it comes-"I don't want you to do it."

"And I, for one, approve of this solution. No one gets hurt, except Elena who… goes to a better place." If she dies, sure my bros will be sad, but at least, my brothers won't repeating the past.

"Elena… We don't have a choice…" Stefan said completely ignoring my comment. Why the hell am I here? I don't care about Elena. I'm not part of the 'I'd die for Elena fan club'.

"What about Klaus?" Elena asked.

"We'll find him after we get the moonstone. Besides, Francesca can help us find him."

The hell I am.

"Is that before or after he kills everyone I care about included the three of you."

Excuse me? Did I hear her well? Did she just say what I think she said?

"Elena, if we can de-spell the moonstone, we can save your life."

"I know, Everybody keeps saying that." Elena replied before getting up and walking away. Argh, that ungrateful little twat.

* * *

I was eating blood popsicles when Elena and Rose came to see me.

"What do you two want? Can't you see I'm trying to eat in peace."

"We have a proposition for you."

"Do tell."

"Since apparently, you don't care if I live or die, come with us to go see Slater, Rose's friend, to help us find Klaus."

"You're going to surrender. Why?" I asked amused.

"I don't want to risk the lives of the people I love. Can I have a popsicle?"

"Sure." I said as I handed her one. She tasted it and made a disgusting face.

"What's this flavor? It tastes… different."

"It's blood flavored." I smirked and went to get my purse.

* * *

Rose drove us to Slater's house only to find out he was dead. His girlfriend, Alice, a very annoying person was there, trying to convince me or Rose, to turn her into a vampire. The whole time I was watching TV, or listening to Elena whine about the popsicle thing.

"I can't believe you didn't warn me…"

"It's not my fault you wanted to eat a bloody popsicle!"

"I thought it was Cherry flavored. Where do you even buy blood popsicles?"

"I know a guy."

* * *

Elena continued the plan, she contacted a guy who knew Klaus… which is doubtful, but whatever. Rose called Damon… who now wants to kill me thank you very much.

"Come on, we're leaving." Damon stated.

"No." Elena replied.

"I said we're leaving."

"I'm not going with you."

"You do not get to make any decisions anymore."

"When have I ever made a decision? You and Stefan do that for me. Now, this, this is my decision."

"Who's gonna save your life while you're out making decisions?"

"You're not listening to me, Damon. I don't want to be saved."

"You see Damon, she doesn't want to be saved so, you can, ya know… leave." I commented.

"Get your ass out of the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself." Damon said to Elena, giving me a disappointed look.

"No." Elena replied and started to struggle; she even tried to punch him. *insert laugh here*. I walked away and went to through at Slater's files.

_Salvatore_

I clicked on it and looked at the documents. Slater must have been a really smart guy, because this file had everything about me, Stefan and Damon. When we were turned, by whom, our relatives… Wow. I read quickly everything and my gaze landed on a rather interesting name. _Rebekah Mikaelson. _I smirked and surveyed the paragraph. I did this because I was compelled by her and her brother to forget about them, but I only forgot parts. It's like a big puzzle that I have to put the pieces together.

_Rebekah Mikaelson and Francesca Salvatore were best friends in the 20s. They met through Stefan Salvatore who was in a relationship with the original. _

Suddenly, all the files started to delete themselves, and I only understood one word before all of the files were gone.

_Salvatore-Mikaelson. _

"Damon… Incoming." I warned. Someone probably knew we were here.

"Time to go. Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horribly stupid day."

The doors opened noisily, making us all turn towards the three men.

"We're here to meet the doppelganger." Their leader said.

"Thank you for coming." Elena replied and started to walk towards them, but Damon grabbed her arm.

"I will break your arm." He turned to the newcomers, "There's nothing here for you."

The one in the back dropped the ground, revealing Elijah, with his heart in his hand. Rose flashed away and Elijah flashed towards the other two vampires.

"I killed you. You were dead." Damon stated, and I rolled my eyes.

"For centuries now." Elijah turned towards the leader, "Who are you?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Elijah."

"We were gonna bring her to you, for Klaus. She's the doppelganger. I don't know how she exists, but she does. Klaus would want to see her." The vampire said in fear.

"Does anyone else know you're here?"

"No."

Elijah smiled.

"Well, then you have been incredibly helpful." He said and ripped both or their hearts out. He then flashed away, without saying a word.

"I told you he was alive." I said before flashing back to Mystic Falls.

* * *

I was lying on my bed reading a book, when my big brother came in yelling.

"Why the hell did you let Elena leave? You know it isn't safe!"

"I don't care about Elena, maybe you should have figured that out a little sooner."

He took deep breaths, as if to calm down.

"Are you proud?"

"In life? Generally, yes."

"I meant that because of you, Stefan Is stuck in the tomb with Katherine."

"It's not my fault he doesn't know how to calculate his moves. He should have waited. Besides, it wasn't my fault you guys made a stupid ass decision to get the moonstone. The spell wouldn't have worked."

"And how would you know that?"

"Mom was a witch. I read her grimoire." I said as if it was obvious.

* * *

3rd person POV:

Elijah stared at the window of the small apartment. He felt Jonas behind him.

"Where's Luka?"

"Asleep."

"Your shadow spell was successful. I was able to track that girl and… her. However, I did have a little run-in with one of her brothers, the ones that killed me."

"I assume he didn't live to tell about it."

"Actually I spared him." _She would never forgive me if I killed him_… He thought. "He'd die before he'd let anything happen to them. They both would. They'll be safe."

"For now."

"Well, that's precisely what we need them to be. Safe."

* * *

**_I got a new dog!_**

**_I now have 3 dogs and a cat:-)_**

**_HAHAHAHAHAH_**

**_mK bYe_**

**_-Katherine_**


	12. Might wanna put some alcohol on that

"Now that you got this back, what are you going to do with it?" Elena asked as she examined the moonstone. They were still trying a way to de-spell it. It isn't possible! This spell is still up after a thousand years, no one can 'cancel' it. You can only break it.

"Right now, it's what's binding the Sun and Moon curse. If I can figure out a way-"

"There isn't a way" I interrupted, only to be ignored. WHY IS EVERYONE ALWAYS IGNORING ME?!

"A way to remove the spell from the stone, the stone becomes useless."

"And, according to Katherine, Klaus becomes vengeful."

"Maybe. If he finds out."

"Which he will." I commented earning a glare from Bonnie who was trying to reassure Elena. "What? Would you rather she stays blind to the truth? You don't send a boxer in an area unprepared. You send him in knowing the risks. You're battling for your life, and everyone else's. I say, protect everyone and die a hero. Don't die a coward, and don't run. Klaus will be impressed; he'll maybe give you a quick death. But that's mayb-"

"Not helping!"

"Okay! God! But this is the truth. Under that sexy accent, his tattoos, his deep blue eyes…"

"Get to the point!"

"Calm down, Endora! As I was saying, under that handsome person piece of man, is the devil. He's also a devil in the sheets, if you catch my meaning." I said as I wiggled my eyebrows.

"You know what he looks like?" Elena asked, surprised. That's all she understood from what I said? Wow, someone ain't the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Of course I do! We met in the twenties! Stefan was there too. You would have loved him! So emotionless, sassy… Listen, I have to go, not that this wasn't '_fun_'. Just next time, bring a couple of blood bags and it'll be Christmas! Bye now!" I said and walked away from them. I went back home, because I was still in pajama's since my brothers sent me on Elena patrol at 5 effing am.

* * *

I arrived home and went to my room. I slipped on a pair of ripped skinny jeans, heels and a tank top. I went downstairs to get a bloodsicle. I watched TV until my phone rang. I didn't even check the ID, I just answered.

"YELLLOW."

"_Green. Hey, It's Tyler."_

"Waddup wolfie?"

"_How did you kno-"_

"I make it my business what's going on in this town. What can I do for ya?"

"_Tonight's the full moon. I was wondering if-"_

"-If I can help you and Caroline out?"

"_You gotta stop doing that. It's creepy."_

"You know a werewolf bite can kill a vampire, right? That there's no cure whatsoever?" I asked. There was a cure, but they just didn't know about it. Besides, it's unobtainable at the moment. Tyler was silent. I sighed. "Fine. I'll help you out of the goodness of my heart. I'm missing volley ball practice because of you."

"_Oh, sorry about that."_

"Nothing a little compulsion can't handle. So, meet you at the Lockwood place thingy?"

"_Yeah. I'll see you later. Bye!"_

I hung up and went to the grill. I saw Jenna kiss Alaric and leave. I sat in the booth in front of him and smirked.

"Seems like things are going well."

"Seems so."

"Can you get me a beer? Someone gave the bartender vervain and I'm too lazy to kill him."

He nodded and went to order me one. Tyler arrived and talked with Caroline about Mason. Didn't he move back or something? Oh, well. Rick came back with my drink, and I soon ditched him for the drunk people around the bar.

* * *

"Well, well, look what the dogs dragged in."

"Francesca? No way! Last time I say you, you were doing killing sprees. What changed?" Jules said as she sat next to me and ordered a drink.

"Well, let's just say, this small town grew on me." I burst out laughing, "Just kidding, I'm keeping my brothers out of trouble. You know the drill." I checked the time and smiled. "Listen, I gotta go, but we have to catch up one day. Are you still dating that hottie, Brady? I think he has a twin or something, because he looks just like a guy I know, his name's Oliver Queen."

"No, he's an only child. Have fun doing whatever the hell you're doing. Bye, hun!"

"Bye!" I got up and went to my Lamborghini. Jules and I, we hated each other, at first, because, of the wolf/vamp sworn enemies for life thing… But after, we became friends, and yada yada yada.

* * *

I parked my car outside of the Lockwood cellar and joined the party.

"Hey guys! I come bearing gifts! Or in your case Ty, poison." I said as I shook a bottle of wolfsbane. Tyler hesitantly took it and smelt it. He looked disgusted, and drank half of it before almost choking to death. He then continued to tie the chains.

"Hey, Tyler? How you doing?" Caroline asked.

"Still human." Tyler replied, and took off his shirt.

"Oh my god! You're not gonna get naked are you?" Caroline yelled as she covered her eyes.

"Leave him be Caroline! If he wants to be a nudist for a day, let him! Wow, Ty! I didn't know you were that muscly."

They rolled their eyes.

"What should I wear? I don't think it's like the hulk where I get to keep my pants." Tyler said, answering Caroline's question.

"Since this is your first shift, it's going to be painful, but it will get easier."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, Your ancestor, George Lockwood? We were best friends. Our parents almost forced us to get married but we didn't want to ruin our friendship. He let me in on his secret. I helped him from time to time."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

'_REMEMBER MEEEE! FOR CENTURIEESSS!'_

My phone rang. Yes, I changed the ringtone. Ironic isn't it?

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Damon can you go on Elena patrol? Thank you, Bye!" Damon said quickly.

"No- Damon! He hung up on me!" I complained to Caroline and Tyler. "I'm really sorry guys, but I have to go watch Elena. I swear to god if something doesn't happen soon, I might kill myself out of boredom."

"It's okay, you can go. Just do us a favor and don't kill anyone today."

"No promises. Ciao." I flashed to my car and drove to Elena's house and knocked.

"Fran! We weren't expecting you today!" Jenna said as she opened the door wider so I could get in.

"Well, Jer and Elena invited me. How are you? How are things with Rick?"

"I'm good. We're good." She blushed.

"Well, Elena's upstairs. Jer's with her."

"Kay, thanks." I walked upstairs and started playing temple run on my phone. "Sup guys?" I asked as I sat down.

_Jump, slide, jump, jump, coins… _

"Nothing, we were just gonna get food from the fridge. You want some?"

"Yeah, let's see what goodies you have here." I followed Elena downstairs. She stopped to see what Jenna was doing. She seemed to be looking for something.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Oh, perfect timing!" Jenna said as she gave Elena a box.

"What is this stuff?" I asked confused by all the documents.

"Elena's mother's files from the historical society. I got roped in to helping Mrs. Lockwood. And by roped, I mean I'm very excited to participate." Jenna said as she closed the door, revealing Elijah, handsome as ever. Elena gasped and I smirked.

"Hey, I'm Elijah" He said with a fake American accent.

"Hi Elijah! Don't mind me saying this, but you look great in a suit. Keep it going." I said with a thumbs up. He smiled.

"Thank you, Francesca. And you look beautiful as ever."

"Oh, stop! You're going to make me blush!"

"You two know each other?" Jenna asked amused.

"Yeah. I just don't remember from where. You know me, and my memory lost problems." I explained. I could see Elena rolling her eyes at me, even though she's panicking about having Elijah in her house.

"Yeah so Elena and I were gonna go do our nails. Well see you guys around!" I said as I dragged Elena upstairs.

"Damon is going to freaking kill me. Go tell Jer and come back to your room."

I flashed to Elena's room and dialed Damon.

"_What?"_

"Hello to you to! Listen Damon, we have a problem."

Elena came in with Elijah right behind her.

"_What did you do? Please tell me you didn't kill Elena…"_

"I'll call you later." I hung up and stared at the newcomers.

"Oh forgive the intrusion, I mean your family and friends no harm." Elijah said as he sat near the window.

"Oh, Elena and I are not friends, more like… distant acquaintances." I clarified as I sat on the bed making myself comfortable.

"Why'd you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?" Elena asked.

"Because I didn't want you to be taken. Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals. But those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelganger exists, there'll be vampires eager to take you to him, and I can't have that."

"We can't?" I muttered disappointed.

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?"

"Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse."

"So, what is your goal?"

"Klaus's obsessions have made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle."

"Like you?"

"Not anymore, but Miss Salvatore is." Elijah said, looking at me.

Exactly. Wait what?

"What? I don't remember that…"

"Klaus compelled you."

"Klaus compelled me. It still doesn't make sense. Why me, out of all people?"

"That is a complicated question."

"Then make it simple."

"You haven't changed one bit."

"I know. Where did I meet you and why did you compel me?"

"It wasn't I who compelled you. It was Klaus. We met in the sixties. It was the summer in California. We were friends." He paused, as if lost in thoughts. Elena took that moment to continue her interrogation.

"You don't know where Klaus is, do you? So your trying to use me to draw him out."

"Well do to that, I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed."

"How do I know if you're telling the truth or not?"

"Well, if I wasn't being truthful, your family would be dead and I would be taking you and the lovely Francesca to Klaus right now. Instead, I'm here to offer you a deal."

"What kind of a deal?"

"Do nothing. Do nothing, live your life stop fighting. And then, when the time is right, you and I shall draw Klaus out and I shall make certain that your friends-and acquaintances-" He said sending a smile in my direction, "shall remain unharmed."

"And then what?"

"Then I kill him."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"I'm a man of my word, Elena. I make a deal, I keep a deal. As for you, Francesca, when Klaus dies his compulsion wears off. You shall remember everything from the twenties and sixties."

"Well then, let's get cracking."

* * *

"What the hell happened to you two?" I asked as I observed Damon and Rose that were on the sofa, drinking and kissing and well… you get the point. The window was broken and there was glass everyone.

"We're just talking… OWWW" Rose yelled as she gripped her shoulder in pain.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" I asked as I poured myself a glass of bourbon. Damon looked concern and lifted a bit of her robe to see what was under it.

"EWWW, PDA PDA PDA PDA PDA"

Damon ignored me and continued examining Rose's shoulder. Oh my god, it was full of blood!

"What the hell happened?!"

"Werewolf bite."

"Oh… might want to put a bit of alcohol on that. Good night!"

* * *

**_Hey sorry for the late update, I was at the Montreal Comic Con all weekend._**

**_IT was awesome!)_**

**_STEVEN AMELL WAS THERE!_**

_**I LOVE YOUUUUUU**_

_**GOOD NIGNT**_

**_-Katherine_**


End file.
